Hands Around My Throat
by defythystars
Summary: Heero and Wufei hate each other. After being partenered for an aggravating mission, their hate grows! But who says hate isn't the closest thing to love? Yay for angry yaoi! >D Humor? Depends on how you take the angst.


Pairings:1x5x1, 3x3, 4x4 .. ;)  
Warnings: Violence, Lime, Humor, Angry Shounen Ai-ish Yaoi, Implied Masturbation, Songfic (No Lyrics)  
Summary: A fic inspired by the song "Hands Around My Throat" by Death in Vegas. Heero and Wufei hate each other. But who says hate isn't the closest thing to love? Sort of a ficlet/bordering on PWP.   
  
___xx   
  
- - » Hands Around My Throat.   
__ a gundam wing incident.   
  
*//rei   
  
___xx   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"   
  
There was a huge explosion down the white hall, with a force so strong that Heero Yuy felt as if he would lose his footing. Smoke instantly rushed forward towards the two Gundam pilots.   
  
"We're _not_ going to get captured here," the Chinese boy snarled, bending down to yank a loaded gun out of a dead Oz soldier's grip. There were three dead bodies in front of the cell they were put in—the cell that did not hold the two Gundam pilots quite suitably. "I don't care if you self-destruct when we get our Gundams. We can't afford to lose _two_ pilots. One loss is fine in my book," he growled.   
  
Wufei Chang turned around to the clear end of the hallway, firing the gun at full speed. Heero pressed his back against Wufei, loading his gun as quickly as he could. As if on cue, both boys turned and ran down the opposite, empty hallway with the lights flickering, the siren ringing loudly—almost melodically.   
  
"We have a better chance self-destructing anyway at the rate we're going," Heero snapped, pressing his back against the wall as they reached yet another corner. There were shouts coming from the other end, commands from some high-rank female.   
  
"Do not let the 01 and 05 reach the hanger! Lock all gates, B34 through C15!"   
  
"Colonel Une! Gates B34 through B42 are unable to lock! Requesting backup immediately!"   
  
Heero shoved past Wufei, pushing the other boy against the wall harshly. He jumped in the middle of the hallway, staring straight down towards the crowd of soldiers at the end. Wufei, with a flick of his wrist, jumped in front of Heero, throwing two grenades that exploded in abrupt contact with the floor. The explosion managed to kick Wufei off balance and he bumped into Heero roughly.   
  
With a growl, the Japanese boy jerked his shoulder, hitting Wufei in the chin. Without striking Heero back, only answering with a loud grunt, Wufei pressed his feet against the floor, and with the weak gravity that was around the base, he managed to gracefully soar down the hallway faster than he would have if he walked. Heero followed. When they reached the end of the hallway, they bumped against the wall, and began firing their guns down towards the end once more.   
  
With their backs pressed against each other as they faced opposite directions, with Wufei loading his gun, Heero shouted, "They're blocking the hanger entrance!" managing to actually look calm even when he shouted.   
  
"Through the ventilation shaft!" Wufei answered, bending down on all fours so he could get enough force when he jumped to reach the ceiling. When he flew upwards, he grabbed onto the vent grating and jerked two of the four screws off. The ventilation dangled and Wufei crawled upwards, clutching the gun to the chest of his white tunic.   
  
He felt Heero crawl up as well, shutting the vent back into place. "We have five minutes and forty seconds until the first level of the base explodes from under us."   
  
"Why the hell did you setting a bomb that big of size when we were still in the goddamn building, Yuy?!" Wufei snapped harshly.   
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time. If you weren't with me, I'd be making it out of here two minutes earlier."   
  
"I was out of my cell before you could even begin to pick the damn lock! You're lucky I was here or you'd be—"   
  
Heero crawled up forwards, causing Wufei to freeze as the Japanese boy crawled on top of him, the front of his body against his back, through the very tight shaft. "I'm going first. I studied the plans of this base more than you." Wufei hit Heero in the hip _quite_ hard with his gun as the shaggy-haired boy managed to get over him. Heero hissed and Wufei licked his lips, happy with the response Heero gave him. They began to crawl again, this time, a lot faster.   
  
Finally, seeing the large form of their Gundams in the hanger below through the vent grating, Wufei shoved Heero forward at his side. "I'm going, damn it," Heero growled as he pressed his back against the side of the vent. He raised his legs and then kicked the grating off, causing all four screws to fall. Wufei curled his nose as all four screws went off. Heero jumped down and Wufei followed.   
  
He landed in front of Heero again and began firing at the small amount of soldiers in the hanger. They all must have been _outside_ guarding the room where their Gundams were kept. Watching successfully as all the soldiers were killed, Wufei then turned to Heero, who had thrown a thin, black spacesuit at him as he began removing his shirt. Both boys stripped down to their pants and put on their suits with much haste.   
  
Heero then grabbed two helmets that were carelessly thrown to the ground. He slipped one over his shaggy hair and slid the blast shield over the view glass. He watched as Wufei zipped up the front of his suit, sheathing the skin of his chest. Heero then brushed past Wufei, shoving the helmet at his chest, not taking his eyes off of Wufei's gaze. He then bent down again, grabbing the gun he had discarded.   
  
The doors swung open, but a too late. The Gundam pilots were already in their Gundams.   
  
Wufei had just gotten open the hatch, slipping on his helmet, when he closed it, finally hearing the gunshots of Oz soldiers. He couldn't help but grin. He strapped himself into the cockpit seat and also put down the tinted glass over his helmet so when he wouldn't be so blind from the huge explosion that he knew would go off in nothing but a matter of moments.   
  
"One minute, three seconds, and counting," Heero's voice crackled through the intercom of Wufei's Gundam.   
  
"We'll take the B37 gate. It was unable to unlock," Wufei stated.   
  
Their Gundams whirred to life, and the cockpit of Heero's Gundam lit up with lights and buttons galore. The two Gundams charged their way through the hanger, managing to destroy a lot of mobile suits on their path, as well. When they reached the gate, in a speed that took nothing but nearly thirty seconds, Heero noted it was fully open.   
  
"They won't come after us. They'll be too preoccupied with the explosion," Heero said, clutching the controls of his Gundam roughly.   
  
Wufei, rearing back the two joysticks he held onto in his Gundam, took a deep breath and let it out in a loud shout as he jolted the controls forward. His Gundam then sped off into space. Heero had followed silently. Then, all that was heard was a huge explosion in the distance and the enemies that began following them, immediately turned back.   
  
___xx   
  
The Prussian-eyed boy stared blankly at his covered Gundam. He and the other Gundam pilots had been staying on a colony, attending school as trying to keep their cover. Though the safe-house they were in on the colony was somewhat on the outskirts of the city, they managed to keep their Gundams on one of Howard's shuttles that were hovering around in space unsuspiciously, where they were at the moment; and for the night.   
  
It was nearly two o' clock at night, Pacific Earth time, and Heero wasn't tired at all. Just a few mechanics were buzzing around the Gundams looking out for anything wary that Oz might have planted on them. It seemed as if the two pilots were kept in custody for not nearly enough time that Oz could even _examine_ their Gundams.   
  
"There's no need in being so goddamn suicidal, Yuy, when we had the perfect change to get out. The perfect odds."   
  
"Nothing is perfect," Heero said as he turned around, facing Wufei who was still in his black space suit—the one with a single red stripe over the chest. "But I did set the explosive to go off at a convenient time."   
  
"We were just lucky. Lucky that the bomb you set off didn't explode while we were in the ventilation shaft," Wufei said darkly.   
  
There was an odd silence after that. It was comforting and almost mysterious at the same time. Neither Heero nor Wufei knew what the other was thinking but they stared straight at each other sharply.   
  
"Hey, guys," a raspy voice said from one of their Gundams. Both turned at the same time, with the same thought in mind. They were about to yell at Howard for a moment before the older man realized their mouths were both open to yell at him, he said, "You should get some rest. That was a real close call—for the both of you. You can argue about it tomorrow. What matters is you guys made it out in one piece, all right?"   
  
Wufei snorted at the same time Heero grunted a 'hn.' They both looked at each other and glared. The Chinese boy was about to say something but Heero turned away, pushing against Wufei as he left. The boy with the black, inky eyes walked after Heero, ranting about personal space.   
  
Howard let out a laugh, adjusting his sunglasses. Of course, the hanger they were in was very dark, only lit by a few light bulbs hanging from the room, he still wore his glasses. And it didn't matter that he was in space rather than Hawaii, because he never took off that pink Hawaiian shirt spotted with green palm trees. "Those boys just don't know when to stop… or do they?" He grinned.   
  
___xx   
  
"Why is it that you only push _me_ around, Yuy? Whenever Duo or any of the others shoves you, you never fight back. It's like you don't like being touched by them. It's like you constantly like to torment _me_, and not them, when they practically _ask_ for it. Is that it, Yuy? You like to bother the hell out of me? One day you're going to get hit hard from me and you'll learn you damn lesson." Wufei snorted, slamming the door behind him. They figured since everyone was already asleep, they should stay in a room by themselves as to not wake anyone else up.   
  
Heero leaned against the closed door, letting a breath out through his lips which sounded like a 'pfft.'   
  
"You're attitude annoys the hell out of me, Yuy," Wufei said, turning around to look at the boy that leaned against the door casually.   
  
"Duo told me that we're both alike, Wufei."   
  
"Ha," Wufei let out a bark of laughter. Heero unzipped his space suit. "I learned no to take Maxwell's advice."   
  
Heero grunted and slipped out of his suit completely, wearing only his spandex shorts. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, which could rightfully be called a 'cot' with a pillow and a blanket, he placed his elbows on his knees and his hands supported his chin. He watched Wufei, who also was just in his white pants, as the Chinese boy began to take off his shoes.   
  
"I am _not_ going on missions with you again, Yuy."   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't stand you either."   
  
Wufei let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. He made his way over to Heero. The Japanese boy placed his arms on his knees, his hands limp. Wufei's hands made their way to Heero's neck, and the Japanese boy did not retaliate.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," he growled as he shoved Heero down on the bed, his hands gripping tighter at the boy's neck.   
  
Despite the way the two boys were confronting each other, the atmosphere and emotions around them were quite calm, and almost longing. It was strange.   
  
"Why?" Heero repeated through a strangled breath.   
  
"Yes, Yuy. Why the hell not?"   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a very longhaired silhouette was shadowing the doorway. "Whatcha guys doin' up so… early?" the voice muttered and then yawned.   
  
"Trying to break Yuy's fucking skull open. Go away."   
  
"Ehhh," Duo yawned. "Good luck," he mumbled as he shut the door behind him.   
  
Heero glared at Wufei from under him.   
  
A lot of thrashing and a split second later, Wufei realized that Heero was in his place. Wufei was not the one with the hands around Heero's throat, Heero lying on top of his abdomen, legs folded at his sides, Wufei lying on the bed. All Wufei could see was Heero's face.   
  
"Do you really want to know why?" Heero breathed.   
  
Wufei's glare faltered for a moment, revealing a very amused smile because of Heero's breathless state, he felt somewhat satisfied with the reply. But that smiledisappeared as quickly as quickly as it had come, only to be masked by anger. "Yeah, Yuy. Why."   
  
"Because…"   
  
Heero gripped onto Wufei's bare neck tighter and yanked him upwards. Heero bent forward as well, which resulted as Heero pressing his lips viciously against Wufei's. The Chinese boy's smile returned immediately as he opened his mouth, grabbing onto Heero's hair and pulling him into the kiss even rougher.   
  
Heero tasted the metallic taste of blood in Wufei's mouth, which only made him hold onto Wufei's neck tighter as Wufei pulled his hair harder. Heero pressed him down on the bed and made sure there wasn't a hair that could even fit between their bodies that pressed against each other tightly. There was a moan. Both didn't know if it had came from themselves or the other, but they could care less at the moment. Heero felt Wufei's lips trail down his jaw line.   
  
"The door is shut."   
  
"There's no one here," Wufei exhaled.   
  
"There's no one there," Heero confirmed.   
  
"Good," Wufei grunted. Heero felt Wufei's hands grip his lower back.   
  
"I hate you, Chang," Heero practically moaned.   
  
"Mm. I hate you, Heero." Wufei grinned as he felt Heero's hands trail from his neck to his hair, taking out the tie that held his ponytail in.   
  
"You don't need those—"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your pants."   
  
_Too late to retaliate. Not like I _want_ to,_ Wufei thought. Heero's hands were already snaking his pants down anyway. ___xx   
  
Quatre jerked up in his cot and blinked. "Trowa did you hear that?"   
  
"Hn. Yeah. For the past five minutes."   
  
"Was that…" Quatre began but trailed off.   
  
"Wufei and Heero," Duo answered in the darkness of the room. "I walked in on them about ten minutes ago 'cause I was going to get something to eat at the kitchen. I found Wufei on top of Heero, saying he was gonna split his fucking skull open."   
  
"I always knew Wufei was a loud one," Quatre said, rubbing his forehead, "but, jeez, at three in the morning?"   
  
"Shows how much decency they have," Trowa muttered, standing up.   
  
"Where you going, Trowa?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Bathroom."   
  
Duo laughed and smothered his face in the pillow.   
  
Quatre blushed furiously and was glad no one had turned on the light.   
  
___xx   
  
There was a knock on the door the next morning, jolting Wufei up from his short-term sleep. "Breakfast in the cafeteria in five," said a voice as the footsteps faded away down the hallway.   
  
"God damn it, Heero," Wufei moaned as he rolled over on the small 'bed,' adjusting his loose pants.   
  
"Hn?" Heero grunted, reaching towards Wufei's long hair with his long fingers fingers. He leaned his face in and pressed his lips firmly against Wufei's bruising throat.   
  
"Why the hell did you have to do that to me at two in the damn morning?"   
  
Heero smiled against the Chinese boy's skin. "Because you asked why. And I told you. It's your fault. Stop complaining."   
  
"I'm not complaining. I wish I could repay you, Yuy."   
  
"Now we're back to Yuy?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Heero grunted again as Wufei kissed him. But his grunt turned into a groan as Wufei put a lot more passion in the growing kiss.   
  
"Dear God, Chang," Heero muttered as he pulled himself away from the Chinese boy who was over him. "We can't do this right now. We have to eat first. You're so goddamn pushy." A very faint but amused smile spread its way across Heero's lips.   
  
Wufei snorted, "I'm pushy? Heero, do you know what you did to me last—"   
  
"Drop it. We'll figure this out later."   
  
Wufei bit Heero's bottom lip lightly, but still roughly, and then stood. "Fine, let's eat."   
  
Heero let out a deep breath, still sprawled on the bed. He also noticed Wufei's pants went down to his hips, showing quite a lot of skin since they were very loose from last night's events. He grinned. "You are going to hit me back for last night, right?"   
  
"You're _damn_ right."   
  
___xx   
  
Wufei was the last one to sit down at the table the other four Gundam pilots were sitting at for breakfast in the cafeteria. There were others in the cafeteria, mostly mechanics. Howard past by their table and put a hand on Heero's shoulder, "Your Gundams all fixed up. No problems. Yours too, Wufei." And he left to go sit at another table with some of his co-workers.   
  
"How was the mission last night, guys?" Duo was the first one to ask, grinning wildly.   
  
"A handful," Wufei answered tiredly.   
  
At this, Quatre blushed furiously and Trowa pursed his lips. Duo said again, grinning madly at Heero, "Or was it a mouthful?"   
  
Wufei choked on his food.   
  
Heero glared furiously.   
  
Duo grinned successfully.   
  
Quatre excused himself to the bathroom.   
  
Trowa couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I hate you, Heero."   
  
"I, too, Wufei. I, too."   
  
___xx   
  
owari. 


End file.
